Picking Up the Peices
by Scy
Summary: Goten has been kicked out of his house, and hasn't been heard from in six years. after reuniting with his brother can goten pick his lfe up and put it back together?CHAPTER SIX IS UP!!!!
1. The Meeting

Rated: R  
  
Warnings: This is mainly rated R for things to come. Ha ha ha. We got some language, and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. I'm borrowing them just for my own evil pleasures *laughs evilly*  
  
Author's Notes: Ya oughtta know by now that all my stuff have songs that go with them. So this one would be "Alone I Break" by KoRn off of their new CD "Untouchables" which is a damn good CD. And also this is the story Where it all began that I had up for a while but took down. Like I said this is Where it all began but I decided to do this fic differently. Enjoy the show.  
  
"Now I see the change, Leaving us it seems so strange  
  
I am hoping I can find, Where to leave my hurt behind  
  
All the shit I seem to take, All alone I seem to break  
  
I am living the best I can, Does this make me not a man"  
  
"Alone I Break" By KoRn  
  
Chapter I The Meeting  
  
You want to know where I'm going right now? Well I'm going to meet my brother for the first time in six years. I'm sure he remembers me as the short haired, young, and full of spirit, semi-optimistic kid. Well a lot has changed in six years. For one, my hair isn't short anymore. I let it grow out. It comes just past my shoulders and is pulled back into a ponytail my bangs lay across the right side of my face. It's black except for the only gray streak that falls in the mass of hair that I don't bound when I tie it back (A/N: I'm trying for Laguna Lori's hair style from FF8) I'm now nothing but a broken spirit. My face looks old for my age. And finally I'm definitely not a kid anymore. Even if I'm just 20 years old. I hear from him once in a while. I found out that I have a niece. Don't know if he's told here about her long lost uncle. He's always wanted to meet, but to tell the truth I was always afraid too. I was afraid that he would want an explanation. But now I finally got the courage to meet him.  
  
My brother doesn't' even know why I got kicked out of the family. My mother and father get so pissed off at the mentioning of my name that they'll leave a restaurant, party, whatever. I find it very childish. And the one thing that really pisses me off was that my brother thought I was dead, till I got in contact with him a few years back. I called my parents house. When they answered the phone. This is what I said, "You can try to cut me off totally but you can't. You'll never ever get rid of me." I hung up after that.  
  
I looked in the mirror just be for I left. My face has thinned out; hell my whole body has thinned out. I'm fucking scrawny. All that muscle mass and tone from training is gone But there is nothing you can do about that when you can't afford two meals a day. My appearance brings one phrase to mind. "Man, you look like shit" in truth I do. I'm sure to where long sleeve turtle neck shirt and a pair of pants. Both black of course. I needed to cover up that past attempts to rid my self of my inner demons. I get into my car, which to my surprise still runs. Seeing how I can't shell out the money to perform proper maintenance and has well over 200,000 miles on it. I make my way to where I'm gonna meet my older sibling.  
  
I took me well over 30 minutes to get there. Like I said before I'm surprised my car got that far and is still running. We planed to meet in an old Wal-Mart parking lot that has long since moved out, and all that a remains is a vacant lot. I'm sitting my car and it begins to rain. The rain seems to reflect my state of mind and emotions. Excited, and yet still depressed. Depression and me are very, very good friends. He's been with me from when this whole damn thing started.  
  
Down the abandoned street I see a pair of headlights. I get out of my car and stand in the pouring rain only in a thigh length trench coat. The car turns into the parking lot. My breathing speeds up and so does my heart rate. I getting more that nervous at the moment. The car pulls in front of mine. The figure steps out, and I catch a glimpse of a face. And I know it's my brother. We stand ten feet apart just looking at each other. I look into his eyes. I see that they're beginning to tear up. Mine follow suit. In instant we in the most lovingly brother embrace that it seemed like the sun came out during that hug.  
  
"God, I'm missed you so much!!" he says  
  
I voice the same back to him.  
  
We decided to meet at a restaurant and get out of the rain.  
  
/At the restaurant/  
  
"So how's my niece?" I ask  
  
"Well besides the trouble she gets into sometime she's doing fine.," he says  
  
"Does she even know that she has an uncle?" I ask  
  
"Only if you want her to." he states  
  
"So what has my brother been doing for the past six years?" I inquire  
  
"Well." he starts "I got married, had a kid, have a great job, nice house, and found out my brother still lives"  
  
I twitch at that last part. Thinking that my parents told my older sibling that I was dead.  
  
"So what has my lil brother been up to?"  
  
I had to pause a second. I had to decide whether I should throw in the gory details now or later. I decide later. "I got a shitty dead end job, and I'm looking for a new one, I have a crappy car that I'm surprised still works, and I have an apartment downtown." I cringed at the end. He had life a lot better than I did. But then again I had life a lot better that I did. I've come along way from where I was.  
  
"I have to ask you one thing?" he starts  
  
I knew exactly where this was going. I knew that he was gonna ask this.  
  
"Why did they kick you out."  
  
I told him that it'd be better if we save that one for later. I told him we'll go to my place and have a long talk, and catch up on everything.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() My place  
  
We arrived my place. We headed straight to the living room.  
  
"So big brother you want to know why I was kicked out?" I asked  
  
He nodded  
  
"Well you know that me and our father never ever got along very well at all. We would fight constantly. Physically, and verbally. The man just could never understand that I didn't like him. I never did. He tried to be the father I never had, but he did it way to late. And now just the site of him sometimes makes me angry. Though he tried to be a father he still thought of me as nothing but a fighter who couldn't fight. To him I was never good enough, because I didn't fight like all of his other friends. I remember that one time we were having a fight and he even went to the point of jabbing his fingers into my chest and saying I was worthless, and would never be anything worth anything. I remember I went SSJ and ki blasted him. And I left. I left home and was gone for a while. After that one fight I just didn't care anymore. If someone even as so much as looked at me wrong the way would be beaten till they wanted to die. I stole what I needed. There wasn't anybody who could stop me. I hate this human race. I hate the Sayian race. For I am neither human or Sayian. In the words of Vegita I'm just 'a no good half breed.'  
  
"I don't know how but some how one of the Z senshi found out and told my parents. So when I returned home a week and a half after I left, our father confronted me. I was called a disgrace, piece of trash, and he and mother didn't want anything to do with me., and told me to turn and go and never come back. I went to Trunks' house I though maybe he would let me stay for at least a day or two. The was like my second brother for Kame's sake. I arrived at the CC building, and knocked on the door. Bulma answered the door. She looked at me and told me to go. Our father had told them all about my actions. I turned to walk away and when she shut the door I immediately flew up to Trunks' window.  
  
"Trunks" I called  
  
"Goten I want you to leave now"  
  
"Trunks' but why?"  
  
"You know damn well why" he said harshly  
  
"But Trunks' you're my best friend"  
  
"Correction. Was. I don't want anything to do with a person like you Goten. You've changed, and now knowing what you've done I stand to look at you."  
  
I was getting angry. He didn't know it but I had become stronger than him in the past few years. So I used that strength to my advantage and beat the hell out of Trunks for hurting me. About the time I had finished and left I saw Vegita starting to follow me. So I hit SSJ 2 and flew as far ahead of him as I could. I found a crowded area and masked my power, and acted like nothing happen. He never found me. I'm sure he wanted to kill me for putting his son on the brink of death. I eventually met this guy named Ryan. I called him Ry for short. I ran around with him. We would steal anything that we needed. Ry and I became dealers. We sold the best stuff. You couldn't find any crack as good as what we sold. Till one day when Ry wanted to take care of a guy who had cheated Ry on some money. He laced the drugs he sold the guy with a very, very lethal poison. A long story short that guy is now in the grave yard out side of town. Some of his friends found out and came after me and Ry. I thought we took care of them all until I found Ry dead beside me the next morning. I felt an extreme pain in my abdominal area. I looked down to find the hilt of a knife poking out of my stomach. I got my self to a hospital and afterwards was forced to go to a rehab. center. When I got out I found the guys that killed Ry and tried to kill me. I slaughtered them both. I painted the walls of their apartment red. Their bodies were unrecognizable by the time I was done with them.  
  
I don't know what it was about killing those two, but I enjoyed it. I loved seeing their mangled corpses, hearing them scream and beg for mercy but never receiving it, the sound of bones breaking, and the sound of them screaming in utter torment from the pain I was causing them, and finally seeing the life in their eyes slowly fade. I honestly enjoyed it. So I killed.  
  
I made it a point not to kill the innocent at first. But it wasn't until I had put down a mother and her child that I realized what I had become.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^& A/N: Ha whacha think of that one eh? Love it? Hate it? Get off your ass and review. Review like hell. If ya don't then I shan't finish this fic. 


	2. Moving On

Rated: R  
  
Warnings: for things to come mainly language and angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these guys I just like to mess up their heads. *Laughs evilly followed a smirk to match the laugh* and if you don't like whacha see above. Fuck off!!  
  
Author's Notes: other than the fact that this is taking too damn long to write and say that the following quote ain't mine, I have nothing to say in here. Damn that's a first. Oh the hell well. On with the show and I would like to say I'm sorry for the formatting .I'm having to do this in Works then save it as a Word doc. I hate works, but I'm too broke to buy office2000 I'm also sorry this is so short next one will belonger. Anyways on the show  
  
"Now I see the change, Leaving us it seems so strange  
  
I am hoping I can find, Where to leave my hurt behind  
  
All the shit I seem to take, All alone I seem to break  
  
I am living the best I can, Does this make me not a man"  
  
"Alone I Break" KoRn  
  
Chapter II  
  
Moving On  
  
That's why I don't fight any more. It reminds me of the monster that I was. From there I managed to get a job and work. Many times I didn't eat for days. I finally sprung a better job and was able to get an apartment. And nothing's changed since then. I've been living life one day at a time just trying to survive.  
  
After our first meeting, my brother and I began to meet often. And eventually we caught up all the years we missed. I so happy to have found him. He visits often. Almost every weekend unless I say otherwise. But it's okay. Met my Brother's wife and daughter. She kinda reminds me of me in a way. His wife reminds me of mother, but now where nears as bitchy. She's cool. She and my brother belong together.  
  
This weekend is just the same as the others. In about an hour I expect Gohan to drive up with the family. But this time it's just him. I let him in.  
  
"Where's everybody else?" I ask  
  
"Videl and Pan are having a girls day," he said.  
  
We sat and talked as usual. Reminiscing of old times. Good time when I was happy. Every thing went normal until he popped a question.  
  
"How bout you move in with us lil' bro." he asked "get you into a nice house and out of this ratty apartment."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks" I say  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have survived by myself and had no help with anything, the point is I haven't had any help didn't need it then and don't need it now"  
  
"Okay but the offer is open incase you change your mind."  
  
I remain quiet. I don't know what brought this on but I wish he would drop it. Like I said before I never needed help and I don't need it now.  
  
Life went on in its usual shitty manner. More bills not enough money and so on. Gohan missed a visit be cause he had a special project he was working on and had to finish it. But it's gets worse; the place where I work is going bankrupt. So me and a lot of other employees are getting screwed over.  
  
Those two weeks went by and I couldn't get the money, and of course I was kicked out of my place. I stayed with friends. But stay with them for more than a night. So there I was living out of my car. It's always been me in the end. Always been in the same boat.  
  
I called my brother  
  
"Hey Gohan how ya doing"  
  
"Just fine. Hey, I've been trying to call you and your land lord said that you were kicked out."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"With friends" I lie like I said I'm living in my car.  
  
"Goten I would really you like it if you moved in, you have a good reason now."  
  
I stayed silent. He probably thought I was thinking about moving in but I wasn't. I was thinking of how to tell my brother "no." I finally think of a way and kindly decline. He was of course frustrated at my stubbornness.  
  
My brother just huffed "Goten.."  
  
"NO" I cut him off  
  
"DAMMIT GOTEN. Would you stop being so fucking stubborn? I swear some time your just like mom"  
  
"Now YOU LISTEN HEAR!!! I am nothing like that bitch" I yell and hang up the phone  
  
  
  
I eventually was brought to stealing the food I needed. A couple of time I was caught. Usually just a day or two in a holding cell but no hard time. I eventually got shot by one of the storeowners I stole from. I managed to get to the main desk at the hospital and pass out from blood loss.  
  
When I woke up the first thing I thought was I wanted to shoot that man who said a paper cut was the worst pain. Let the bastard see how it feels. I finally swallowed my pride and took my bothers offer. I called him and told him what had happened. And he was at the hospital where I was. I recuperated and I moved in. Actually it was like just me walking in. I didn't have anything I didn't won anything my car and such got repossessed the previous week. Gohan had let me use some of his old clothes and their guest room as mine. Maybe I can salvage something from this long drawn out death that is my life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Whacha think. Now go review!!!! FYI much, much more angsty goodness to come _ *laugh's evilly* 


	3. The Dinner and the Confrontation

Rated: R  
  
Warnings: Hot damn there's gonna my language and angsty goodness in here.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine I'd have a few words with the editors, and translator if I did. Oh and not to mention CTN. Oh and fox if they screw up the movie. If they screw up the movie I say we have all DBZ fic authors of the world unite and royally fuck up fox.  
  
Author's Notes: Ever heard of band called Flaw? if not ya need to look them up they're really good. The songs "Payback", "My Letter", "Whole", "One More Time", and "Only the Strong" inspired me to get off my ass and work on this. Oh also in this fic there's a part where Goten takes a drink of Vodka. I in no way condone drinking. In fact I despise it with a passion. I'll joke about it but when it comes down to the real thing I'm dead serious.  
  
"Now I see the change, Leaving us it seems so strange  
  
I am hoping I can find, Where to leave my hurt behind  
  
All the shit I seem to take, All alone I seem to break  
  
I am living the best I can, Does this make me not a man"  
  
"Alone I Break" KoRn  
  
Chapter III  
  
The Dinner and the Confrontation  
  
It's been a month since I moved in with Gohan. As before life goes along in the shitty way that it does. I love my brother and all but he puts his money in my face. I know he doesn't mean too, but he does whether he knows it or not.  
  
I fully recovered from my bullet wound now, and am now looking for a decent job. I told Gohan that I was gonna move out as soon as I got a place. He wasn't happy about it but I said that I would stay in the area. That mad him feel a little better.  
  
I hear a knock at my door to my room.  
  
"Yeah," I say  
  
My brother walks in. "umm Goten I got some bad news." he says  
  
'wooo hooo bad news what else is new with me.' I thought.  
  
"That was mom on the phone. She's dropping by." he said  
  
"Shit! That's really, really great. This day it turning out to be really good." I say sarcasm oozing from my tone.  
  
"It's up to you what you do, but I your going to stay and confront them let me know so I can send Videl and Pan out for ice cream or something."  
  
I under stood completely about this. If the situation was turned and I was in Gohan's position I would do the same thing. I can almost guarantee that that will be a very messy, messy scene.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here and talk to them I'm gonna see what they think of there youngest son now."  
  
"Trying to get back into the family?" he asks  
  
"I don't care if I get back in or not. But if it happens it happens if not I'm not gonna be crying over it at all. Let them come if they don't like that I'm here then so be it but don't tell them I'm here. I'll reveal my self to them"  
  
"You really have grown up."  
  
"You can't stay a kid for ever. Life isn't that easy"  
  
With that last remark my brother left my room. I decided would make my self scarce till after dinner. That's when the fun will begin. So this is it my mother and father are coming. They'll see me for the first time since I left about six and a half years now. They're gonna get one hell of surprise. HA!  
  
An hour later I hear the door bell ring then voices down below. I opened my door so I could hear what my brother was saying.  
  
"Hi mom hi dad."  
  
"Hey Gohan" I hear my father say.  
  
"Hello Gohan" my mother says.  
  
"Hey guys just to let you know I'm having a friend over for dinner. He's up stair washing up."  
  
Just as I planed earlier I came down. I knew that my mother wouldn't recognize me. But my father was another case. I walk down and bow respectfully.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Son. I'm Hakashu Hea." (Scy: so sue me I couldn't think of a name. Actually I take that back don't. I'm broke.) I greeted both as politely as I knew. As I though my mother had no Idea who I was, but only time would tell whether my father recognized who I was or not. Dinner went without a hitch. Every thing went normal, but one thing my father kept giving me looks ranging slightly up set, to sad, then to contentment. I think he may have a suspicion if not know already. My father isn't as stupid as every body makes him out to be. He just has no common sense outside of a battle.  
  
After dinner they all went in to the living room to talk. I hung out in the kitchen for a few. Gohan sent Videl and Pan out for ice cream just as he said he would. I had to admit that I was nervous about his. I get the feeling that My father knows. But what gets me is that if he did know why didn't he tell mother. Well no matter in a few minutes it won't matter.  
  
"Well just as I said I have a surprise for you mother and father."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh what is it!?" my father asked acting just like a child, and my mother sighed at my father's antics.  
  
"Calm down dad" Gohan said as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Are you ready?" he ask quietly to me  
  
I guzzled down a glass of Vodka, mixed with some Southern Cross Whiskey. "hold on" I take another swig "Okay lets do it."  
  
We both walk in.  
  
"What's the surprise?" my father asked.  
  
"This" I say "Hello mother and father. It's nice to see you doing well." (Scy: I really thought about ending this here but I didn't for a few reason's. 1.)it's too short 2.)the title wouldn't make any sense.)  
  
I watched their faces. My mothers face faltered then went hard with cold eyes.  
  
"You sir I don't know who you are but I can assure you we only have one son!" she said angrily and walked out.  
  
"Are you so ignorant that you will deny the existence of your YOUNGEST SON!!!! YOU OWN DAMN BLOOD!!!! WELL FUCK YOU TOO!!!" I yelled. I let my head drop. I said I wouldn't care but that still hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look expecting it to be Gohan but when I saw who it was I did a double take. My father hadn't left yet. Was he going to stay to verbally berate me? Oh well I probably deserve it any way. I looked into his eyes. They seemed kind of sad.  
  
"I'm really sorry Goten but she just to proud and too stubborn." he said Gohan decided that he better leave "But it's really nice to see that your doing well, and trying to better your self. Everybody deserves a second chance. Look at Vegita. We gave him one and he turned out better. I hope you continue to work at bettering yourself. And you'll accept it I'm sorry for any thing I've done to you, whether it was not being there for you when you were little or just not being there period. I feel I'm the blame for the way you are."  
  
I started to cry. Really cry. The first in years. I didn't even cry when Ry died.  
  
"I'm sorry too" I said I hugged him and he hugged back.  
  
"GOKU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!" I heard my mother .  
  
"I'm sorry but I got to go." he said then left.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) *(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
A/N: what did ya think. I might rewrite this chapter. Depending on you guys. It would mainly be the Goten and Goku scene. Like it say something REVIEW!!! If you hate it Don't flame I'll kick your ass if ya do!!! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Like I said. To any one who flames this. You'll be ridiculed in the next chapter. 


	4. New Beginings

Rated: R  
  
Warnings: Not many warnings this chapter. Angst, angst, and don't for grt the angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Only if it weren't true, I would have more money than I have now.  
  
Author's Notes: Other than the fact that this is taking too damn long to write, I have nothing to say here. Kinda boring when ya think about it.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
New Beginnings  
  
"Now I see the change, Leaving us it seems so strange  
  
I am hoping I can find, Where to leave my hurt behind  
  
All the shit I seem to take, All alone I seem to break  
  
I am living the best I can, Does this make me not a man"  
  
"Alone I Break" KoRn  
  
This is a new beginning for me. My father and I have reconciled. He's got me into training again. One of the times we met he said that I didn't look very good. Scrawny, pale. We train on my off days. Yep I have a job now, and my own place again. This apartment is a lot nicer than my last one. This one actually has a separate living and bedroom. My last place the only separate room was the bathroom, which was tiny. I can actually breath on this place with out fearing of running out of room. On to my job. I'm a maintenance assistant for a school. I make just enough for the place, bills, and a little extra for me. That gives me about $80 of mad money for two weeks. It's not bad. I train with my father once a week, it would be twice, but I haven't been to the Breifs' since I came back. I'm not sure how Trunks, much less Vegita, would react. I'm kinda afraid of what they would do. Seeing how I almost killed Trunks the last time I saw him.  
  
(Author's POV) The Christmas party that Bulma throws every year for the Z-Wariors. I was very nervous for this one. I haven't seen any of the others in almost seven years now. In a way it kinda saddens me to know that my ex-best friend had thought that he was dead. I heard from Gohan that they said that I was killed in a gunfight or something like that. Which made me that much more angrier with that damn woman. I was nervous as hell. Gohan left and I stayed behind. Something my father was planning. Which was good for me. If I were unwanted I would simply leave and let them be in their happiness. I didn't have a right to take that away from them. I did that once and I wasn't gonna do that again. My father has said that he would try his best to show his support when I got there. In fact he said he wanted me to be his Christmas present to everybody. So I was to lay low till he instant transmissioned and got me. But just incase I didn't get to stay I wrote a letter to Trunks and was gonna leave on his bed when I had to leave.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All the Z-warriors were having a good time. Goku and Vegita were the highlight of the party. Goku stole some of Vegita's stake, and for those who don't know, you just don't do that. It came down to Vegita chasing Goku throughout the house. A skirmish that Goku ultimately won because of the instant transmission technique, and the fact that Bulma said that if Vegita didn't stop she would "redecorate" the gravity chamber. Vegita went to the corner of the room and stood, leaning against the wall muttering Sayian profanities.  
  
Then came time to exchange gifts.  
  
Goku stood up in front of everyone and got their attention.  
  
"Guys I have a very, very special gift to all of you." he said with a glint in his eye.  
  
" What is it?" someone asked  
  
"A life" was all Goku would say before he disappeared after saying, "hold on just a minute guys."  
  
~*~*~  
  
My father appeared before me with the classic Son smile.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" I said finishing off the cigarette I had.  
  
"I didn't think you smoked?" he asked  
  
"Not for four and a half years" I said.  
  
My father dropped it after that. He knew I was nervous.  
  
"Time for the fun to begin" I said sarcastically  
  
My father put his hand on my shoulder "Don't worry son, everything will be alright."  
  
I nodded half believing what he said, and with a flash we disappeared.  
  
I was greeted with gasp, and looks of shock.  
  
"B,.. but your.. Dead." Trunks managed to say.  
  
"I'm not dead that was just what my dear mother decided to tell you when I left." the next thing I knew Trunks jumped at me fist raised. I was on the floor in an instant with Trunks straddling me. He had his hands firmly around my neck.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!!!? NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!" I saw a tear in the corners of Trunks' eyes "not after what you did to me, my family, the Z-warriors, if you weren't dead you should stayed gone!"  
  
My father finally pulled Trunks off of me. I go up and looked around the room. I saw so many faces, angry ones, and some were still shocked, but one stood out. It was Krillin's. His was sad. Not doubt my father had told him of my coming back, and was okay with it.  
  
"I know I could never be forgiven for some of the things I've done," I started in a monotone voice "This world's about second chances, and bettering ones self. But if I'm that hated, that unwanted, then I'll leave. I'm sorry I ever came back, and I'm sorry I disrupted your happy lives, and finally I'm sorry for the pain I put you through by being hear." I finished and walked out of the door. I flew up to Trunks room and left the letter on his pillow  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma had been in the kitchen and not heard any thing the door opened. She walked in to the deathly silence into the living room. "Hey guys, you'll probably think I'm crazy, but I think I just saw Goten"  
  
"That WAS Goten, Woman" Vegita sated coldly "He's lucky I didn't blast his fucking head off"  
  
"What was he doing here? And where did Chichi go?" Bulma asked  
  
"The other woman split. Why don't you ask Kakkarot? He's the one who brought him hear."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at Goku.  
  
"I'm sure you guys want an explanation" Goku started "Well he met up with Gohan a while back. He eventually moved in with Gohan after loosing his job and place. He now has his own place job and so on and so forth. He's trying his hardest to make up for what he's done. He brought himself from the worst of the worst to where he is now. He's worked hard."  
  
The room looked to Gohan like he has some serious mental issues. This of course pissed off the Gohan.  
  
"So what. I love my brother. I gave him a second chance. You Vegita of all people should know of second chances. But if your all that hate full of him then that is the same as hating me, my wife, and my daughter, and as Goten said if I'm that hated them I'll leave." Gohan gathered his family and left. Pan left with lots of questions. She didn't want to leave Bra for they were both good friends.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Scy: Well that's the end of this chapter. Now be good readers and tell me whacha thought of it. I'm starving for reviews here. Well till next time 


	5. The Letter, and Old Friendships

****

Rated: R

****

Warnings: Hell I don't even know anymore 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I like to torture them mercilessly though

****

Author's Notes: first off there's gonna be a lot of POV switching, oh also this fic as of now will not have any parings in it at all

"Now I see the change, Leaving us it seems so strange

I am hoping I can find, Where to leave my hurt behind

All the shit I seem to take, All alone I seem to break

I am living the best I can, Does this make me not a man"

"Alone I Break"

By KoRn

Chapter V

The Letter, and Old Friends

(Trunks POV)

I was so angry. I was glad that he left. I didn't want to see him ever again. He tried to kill me, and there's no telling how many other people have done the same. He should have never come back. People like him deserve to die. I miss Goten, but not this one. He's not the Goten I used to know. That Goten is dead. I remember just flying out of the house after Gohan left. Gohan. How can he just forgive someone so easily? And Goku for that matter. When I saw him I wanted to hurt him. Put him through the hell that I've been through. When I charged him, I was gonna kill him. When he was on the ground and I was on top of him with my hands around his neck, I was gonna clench my hands together until I felt his life slip away.

I flew for hours straight till I came upon a snow cover cliff, with a tree on the edge. I sat in the tree and just looked of the small gorge. There were so many things going through my head right now. I sat and thought about things for a while, and after not coming to a better conclusion I just went home.

I had returned home and went up to my room. I found an envelope on my bed addressed to me. I saw that it was from Goten. I almost threw it away but something that I can't really explain stopped me from doing it. I opened the envelope and began reading it:

Dear Trunks,

If your reading this then up apparently I had to leave. I had really much really tell this to you face to face, but circumstances are preventing. I that what I've done can never be forgiven. All I can do is try to make up for it. ………Trunks I missed you. I missed your companionship, I missed our talks, I missed when we used to train together, and I missed having a best friend. There was Ry, but he only brought me down, besides he's dead anyway. Not by my own my hand though. But I don't want to get into that right now.

Anyway back to my point, sometimes I get off track. I'm not like the little old Goten in the old days, nor am I the bloodthirsty killer I was not to long ago. I'm just me. Though you may laugh in my face, or scoff at me and blow this off, but at least I'm trying. But If you'll accept it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for al the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, physically, and emotionally. But you had hurt me by cutting our ties, and I just lost control. But that isn't an excuse. I refuse to use that as an excuse. 

It's cool and okay with me if you want me to stay out of your life. I understand. Well till we talk again, if we talk again.

Sincerely

Son Goten

Trunks stood in his room at a loss for words or even a thought. He couldn't explain it. It was true he missed his friend, but ye t he couldn't help but remember that his former best friend tried to kill him. 'But if he wanted to kill me he would have. Damn you Goten! ' Trunks thought.

He needed to think, he could stay in that house. He flew off to a place he knew well.

~!~!~!~!~

I sat under a tree on mine and Trunks' old training ground. I wonder what he did with the letter? I wonder if he chucked it and not thought twice about it. But Trunks also has that curiosity of his that he got from his mother. I really hope he did read it.

~!~!~!~!~

I landed at the only place where I could go to think about something like this. I went to our old training ground. I landed by an old stump on the edge of a steep hill. I know this stump. This is the one that Goten, along time ago, tripped over, fell down the hill, and ripped his pants clean off. I can't help but smile at this thought. I remember falling on my ass laughing when he emerged for the small valley and didn't realize why it was so draft down below. I have never seen anyone turn that shade of red before. He made me go get some more for him because he was to embarrassed to leave the woods. From then on I always carried and extra pair of clothes in a capsule just incase. I miss those days.

I continue walking around, noting every land mark that reminded me of our good old days. Like the time I pushed him in the lake and brought me with him. I chuckle out loud at that.

"Whose there!?" a familiar voice called

~!~!~!~!~

I though I had heard someone walking around, but then I heard a laugh and called out.

"Whose there!?" I called out

~!~!~!~!~

I think for a minute and decide whether I want to call back or not. 

" Whose there?" I called back knowing full well that it's Goten

~!~!~!~!~

"I'm a broken spirit that has wronged many people and is try to make amends." I call back reciting a line for one of the many poems I've written.

"I know it you Goten" Trunks answered. I knew it was him too.

"What are you doing here, Trunks? Come to take my worthless life? If so go right ahead." I say

Trunks stepped in to the moonlight. He glared at me hard, then slapped me across the face. My head jerked fro the blow.

"You have some nerve" he started with a glare that would rival Vegita's "first you almost kill me run off for six years, and now you come back trying to make things better. You give me a letter then expect me to kill you!? Your such a fucking IDIOT!" I flinched as he yelled the end. "But it's nice to have you back chibi" he said as his face softened.

I look up in disbelief……

"Follow me." he stated

I did so.

We walked till we came upon the lake. We both stood on the edge and just looked out.

"Hey Goten"

"Yeah"

"Remember that time I pushed you in the lake?"

"Yeah wh…. Oh shit" I said as he pushed me in the lake. I heard him just laughing his ass off, but I had my one Idea. I jumped up grabbed Trunks in a bear hug and took him in with me.

"Hey I'm your prince. You shouldn't treat me that way" he said with a mock pout.

"Well" I started with a glint of mischief in my eye and a smirk on my lips " the price can kiss my ass" I said as I started to laugh. It felt to good to actually laugh again. I was very happy, the happiest I've been in a long time. But my fit of laughter was soon cut short my a wave of cold lake water splashing in my face followed by a snicker. 

"Such behavior for a prince!" I say jokingly and splash him back. Our Tirade eventually ended with us both laying on the beside the lake just looking up in silence. We spent the whole night there and even watched the sun come up like we used to do.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

Scy: let me know what ya think. Remember I love reviews. Now GO REVIEW!!!!! Oh and thanks to all my reviewers! Ja!


	6. The Loss

****

Rated: R

****

Warnings: none in the beginning other than fluff, and all goody, goody shit, but I'm gonna take the goody goody and burn it to hell.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue. You'll get a swift kick in the ass. That's all I can give you. I need a job dammit!

****

Author's Notes: other than what's in the Warning I have nothing to write here. That's kinda boring. But *chuckles insanely* I'm so gonna throw a twist in the plot, and maybe the ultimate evil known as a cliffhanger. *Laughs evilly/insanely* _

Chapter VI

The Loss

(Goten's POV)

Life is great. I thought that in a million years that I would say that. My father and I have reconciled, and Trunks and I are friends again, and my boss says that I'm doing such good work that he gave me a raise. And really that's all I want now. Things are great. I'm almost afraid that I'll wake up and this, all this was a dream. I don't think that I could bear that. Trunks and I meet frequently for lunch. He's even said something about getting me a better paying job at CC. I told him that my job that I have right now is fine. But he was like No, no, no I can get you a much better job. But whatever. I'm over there every so often. I mostly try to avoid Vegita. Despite what Trunks says I still think he hates my guts. He's probably not said anything yet, because Bulma threatened him about the gravity chamber. But ya know the old saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn"

Father and I have been training together a lot. Mostly when I can get off. The muscle tone I used to have is back and better that ever. My father said that I have tripled my strength since we started. Gohan and I get together whenever we can. I try to see my niece as much as I can. But the only thing about seeing them is Videl always complains that I wear too much black. But that's life. Pan likes it when I come over. The both of us manage to get in some kind of trouble. I don't know what it is about here. But when it's my little niece and I. I feel like I can for get everything. She's innocent and care free just like I was, and I'll go through hell and back to make sure she keeps that quality.

(Author's POV)

Gohan had asked Goten and his family, that would come, to dinner. They had a good time talking of things of the past week, and future plans, all the while making fun of Goku when he ate. But something unusual happened, Gohan had excused himself saying he wasn't feeling well. 

(Goten's POV)

We all knew something was wrong. Gohan like anyone in the Son family didn't turn down food. Quite frankly I was worried. My father called my mother over and told her that Gohan was sick. She was over here in a matter of minutes. We were all standing my Gohan's bed, and she blew right past us all.

"Gohan my baby are you okay?" she asked franticly

"I'm fine mom," MY brother said

She turned to me "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER!!!!"

I knew I should have expected something like this but I was still shocked. But I did the only thing I could "I didn't do anything" I said softly and calmly.

"You lie you poisoned him you bastard!!"

I didn't need this. "I'll be by later Gohan…"

"Oh no you won't!!!!"

I just ignored her and continued, "Like I said I'll be back later, take care bro." I said as I waved goodbye and walked out, while that woman was yelling at me.

I feel sorry for my father Goku. He's in a tough position. He loves his wife yet he loves BOTH of his sons, and that's just the thing. She thinks that Gohan can do no wrong, and well she thinks I'm Satan himself. On more than one occasion he has to take sides, and I know that that is hard for him. 

I went back to Gohan's later that night to find that they had taken him to a hospital. The babysitter for Pan told me this. I went to the hospital I went there and luckily my mother had gone home to get some stuff. My father gave me the rundown of his condition. He had a strange and rare disease. There is no cure for it, no treatments, no nothing. I was shocked to say the least. My brother was gonna die. How can anyone swallow something like this. How does anyone deal with something like this. I don't remember much about that moment. All I remember was tears streaming down my face and my fathers around me, holding me to him. I felt his tears fall as well. I dried my eyes as best as I could and went in to see him. He was hooked up to a monitor, and I could hear the slow and steady beat that signaled his living state.

He looked up at me "Hey bro" he said weekly

"Hey" I said choking tears back. Just seeing him in this state was enough to make me loose it.

"Hey what's the tears for?" he asked

"Gohan…" his name was all I could say. He had been the one to comfort me through the hard times, but how was I to comfort him when I can't even believe what was happening. 

"Don't you worry about me, I'm gonna be fine"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Don't you worry about it?" He commanded as strongly as he could

(Author's POV)

The two brothers just sat enjoying each other's company.

Weeks went by and Goten had managed to avoid Chi Chi. Though he wanted to be with his brother, he didn't want to start a fight. So he did what he did best, kept himself scarce. But things don't last forever.

(Goten's POV)

I went to see Gohan. I knew he didn't have much time left at all, so I tried to see him as much as I could. Unfortunately I ran into my mother. I walked into his room, and Saw her there.

"YOU!" She hissed "Why are you here. You have no right."

"I have just as much right as you do. If you don't like it there is the door," I said. I was tired of this shit. I hated to do this in front of Gohan but it had to happen. He would do the same if the circumstances were reversed. 

"If you don't go right now I'll go get security."

"Be my guest" I shot back

I watched as she stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. I sat down beside of Gohan's bed.

"Hey brother," I say, "how are you doin?" I just grip his hand like, and squeeze. I wish he was still awake, but the week prior he fell into unconsciousness, and was most likely not going to come out of it. "Thing s are going here as good as it's gonna get here. Mother is being mother, ya know what I mean. But hey don't you worry about me. I'm doing well. If you're wondering where Videl is, I told her to go home and sleep, yesterday. She should be back any second"

As if on cue she walked in. "How's he doing?" She asked

"Same ole same ole" I said in a sad monotoned voice.

She nodded, sighed, and sat down in the chair on the other side of Gohan's bed. We sat in silence for a moment, but that moment was short lived when Gohan began to breathe really hard and was struggling to breath to. I immediately called the nurse. I could hear the heart monitor beep speed up considerately. Gohan started to convulse.

"Videl hold him down!" I yelled to her.

She did so with tears starting to sting her eyes.

Gohan suddenly fell calm. The heart monitor's beep slowed, and slowed. Gohan took a big gasp, then he flat lined just as the doctor came in. He checked his pulse and declared him dead.

Tears started to fall from my eyes "Gohan…… Gohan……" I couldn't hold back anymore. I fell down to my knees beside Videl, who had done so a minutes ago, and burst into tears.


End file.
